The Beginning: What if You Met Team Free Will?
by rosij
Summary: Reverse French Mistake: what if you were transported into the Supernatural universe? This story is just a pipe dream of mine that I hope to give life through text. As for sexual content, there will be very little, my apologies. I expect to update weekly-ish. All characters and locations - except Rose - are property of the writers of Supernatural (no lawsuits please!)
1. Chapter 1

Dean sat, legs sprawled and finger tips stroking the lines of exhaustion that framed his mouth.

"What are we going to do now?" He said, to no one in particular. They had gotten home from the church a few hours before, and Sam was still passed out cold. Kevin was sitting in his room, unsure what to now that there was no ancient tongue for him to translate. Dean had called Charlie as soon as they packed Crowley into the back of their car. He needed her safe, and the safest place was in the bunker, with them.

Dissatisfied with sitting around, Dean decided to take a walk, and he fully intended to walk until he couldn't feel his legs anymore. But luckily something – or rather, someone – cut short his trudge down the highway to hell.

No more than five minutes' walk from the impala, he saw her. Curled up in the fetal position, not visibly bleeding but groaning loudly, was a girl. Late teens, red hair, and a full sprinkling of freckles framing her face. Dean approached her cautiously, unsure of _what_ she was. Since when do girls show up in the middle of the American forest? Especially unarmed and unaccompanied. It was highly unlikely for her to be a fallen angel, considering she appeared to have no exterior injuries, and Dean had guessed that having wings burnt off your back while falling from the highest point in the universe was going to leave at least a couple scars.

By now, she had unfurled slightly, head thrown back in pain with her eyes still scrunched closed. Only a few steps from her now, Dean spoke.

"Uh- um- what're you doing here?"

The moment the words left his mouth, she snapped her head to look at him. Slowly, her face changed in a flow of emotions. First, surprise, followed by complete and utter disbelief, and finally: hesitant relief.

"I can't believe it." She blurted out. "I cannot fucking believe it. This is unreal I fucking swear. Holy shit!" On this note, she jumped up, quickly regretting it when her right leg nearly buckled under her. Dean jumped back and wrapped his fingers conspicuously around the gun tucked into the back of his pants.

"What's going on? What are you talking about?" He discreetly moved back, shifting weight onto his front leg, leaning forward, and ready to lunge.

"First I was walking and then there was that weird sound and now I'm here. What about everyone else - well they're probably all stuck there." She was speaking to herself now, pacing in a small circle, seemingly oblivious to the man before her. Relaxing slightly, Dean cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Sorry to interrupt this epiphany you're having, but might I ask: who the fuck are you, and what're you doing here?"

She spun around, locking eyes with him, an excited grin stretching up the right corner of her mouth.

"Oh boy, have I got a story for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the Men of Letters dining room, four bodies sat tensely around a long wooden table. Dean spoke, clearing his throat first to break the silence.

"So explain this again please, because whatever drift I'm catching can't be right."

She shuffled nervously, and shoved her hands under her thighs - to keep them still. Looking back and forth from Charlie to Kevin, and finally Dean, she began.

"Well, like I said, I'm… from an alternate universe. Seas- I mean three years ago, Balthazar sent you and Sam into another world where your life is a T.V. show. I come from a world like that, except it's a little different. Yours and Sam's actor are best friends and the guy who plays Castiel is still alive you're all really nice and modest and no one owns an alpaca and Sam _is_ married to the woman who played Ruby but she seems really nice too I swear and that whole event was just an episode and-"

"You can't seriously be buying this, Dean. I mean come on, I know we deal with crazy but this is another level completely. We don't even know what she is." All eyes had shifted to Kevin, who was raging, arms over his chest.

"Look Kevin, I've tested her. Silver, angel blade, holy water and all. She's definitely a human. "Turning to her, Dean continued "But, can you prove your story?" Stammering and a rising red, she began.

"Well… I guess you can quiz me? On things that happened after Chuck disappeared – when Sam had just left Hell without his soul. That way you'll know that I didn't just read it, okay? Honestly I can't think of anything else. "

"Fine. Who is the last girl Sam had a relationship with?"

"Amelia. She was a vet who helped save the dog he hit in his car. But they parted ways because her husband - previously presumed dead, returned from the war." Dean raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Alright. Next: What are Leviathans?"  
"Well, technically, they're God's first attempt at man – but I could've learned that anywhere. The important thing is that they tried to take over the world. After Castiel accidently brought them up from purgatory, they started farming humans, slowing them down through processed foods, finding cures for our diseases, turning us into cattle, they-"  
"Fine, fine, I get it. Final question, what did Meg like to call Cas?"

"Clarence. I don't know why though, though it was probably a film reference, right?" Ignoring her, he turned back to Charlie and Kevin.

"Any editions guys?" they both shook their heads, though Kevin's face hadn't lost its scowl yet. Sighing heavily, Dean stood. He strode over to the kitchen area. The rest of the room could hear glass clinking. Moments later, he passed by the table, whiskey in hand. "You've got the couch for tonight – and I don't want to hear anything from you two. I've got no answers." And with that he closed his bedroom door, a clear do-not-disturb sign. Unsure of what to do, the girl took her backpack – which had been thoroughly checked through by Dean – and walked over to the two seat corduroy couch at the edge of the room. Charlie gave Kevin a helpless look, and turned to where the new arrival sat, face locked on the floor.

"So what's your name?" Charlie asked, in an attempt at being friendly. She figured that if this girl was telling the truth, then she was probably pretty shaken up.

"I'm Rose." She replied quietly.  
"Hi Rose. And I'm assuming you already know my name."  
"Charlie Bradbury. But that's not your real name. Your mother's maiden name was Middleton." Taken aback by Rose's knowledge on such a sensitive and private part of her life, Charlie stumbled over her attempted response. Finally she got out a simple nod, and quickly left the room, tears starting to build in her throat. Kevin glared at her a moment longer, then retreated to his own room as well.

"I really fucked that up." Rose whispered to herself, as she curled into the stiff back of the lightly used couch. "Note to self – people don't like it when you know more about them then they do about you. In the future, just shut the fuck up."


	3. Chapter 3

Rose woke early the next morning to the sounds and smells of Dean making coffee. She sat up, very aware of the stiffness in her joints and the rancid taste in the back of her throat.

"You're awake." Dean said matter-o-factly. "Stuff's in the bathroom, second door down the hall, if you want to get cleaned up."

With a slight nod she walked over to where he had indicated, unable to meet his eyes. On her way, she passed a room with its door slightly ajar. Stealing a look inside, her eyes met the sleeping mound that was Sam Winchester. The blankets were wrapped tight up to his chin, rising and falling gently with each breath. She quickly averted her gaze, aware of how intrusive watching someone sleep is, let alone someone who didn't even know of her existence yet.

After a much needed shower, she returned to the main room. There she found Dean waiting for her at the same table they had sat at the night before.

"Come 'ere." Dean instructed, and she obliged. "There's still some other stuff I gotta know, alright?" This didn't feel like the kind of question that actually asked for a response. "First off, where were you and what were you doing when this happened?"

Slowly she started. "Well, I was in upstate New York, the Catskills, and my dog had run away. My family and neighbors had all given up looking for her hours before, so I was alone."  
"Okay… And do you remember what happened right before you showed up on my doorstep?"  
At this, her face changed, a little amused if anything.

"Truthfully, nothing in particular seemed strange. I was walking along and here was this kind of 'pop' and then before I could blink I was face down here." At a loss, Dean simply sat, absorbing the information. After a few moments of silence, Rose started to spew out apologies.

"I'm really really sorry about how I acted when I saw you I mean I shouldn't have sounded so-excited you're a person after all, you know? And it all seemed kind of like a game like a virtual reality kit or something and honestly I really like the show and when I say like I mean really like oh god and now I seem like an obsessed freak I'm sorry please I promise I'm not like Becky or anything I don't write slash fiction or anything I just like it here even though I haven't been here long it feels like I have and I know this must be super weird and I want to say that you should send me away, that it's the only reasonable thing to do but to be totally honest I'm not sure I even exist in this world and if I do that's even more of a problem because what if I run into myself so I don't know where to go or what to do and—"

"Hey kiddo, slow up. It's alright." Dean cut her off, his tone relaxed. "You seem like a fairly normal gal, and considering what's starting up out there, I'd have to have a real good reason to send you out on your ass alone, which I don't."

Relief flowed through Rose, stretching her lips into an enormous smile, which she unsuccessfully tried to hide by ducking her head down.

"How about some breakfast?" He said, reaching out to pat her free hand. She looked up at him still smiling, then suddenly jumped up and ran over to her bag. From it she retrieved a large, white binder, and brought it over to him.

"Before anything, I have to tell you: I think I can help."


	4. Chapter 4

The sun started to set outside the Men of Letters head-quarters, and inside four people hunched over various books and computer screens, beginning their 11th hour of research. Charlie was cross-referencing local weather reports with missing persons reports from the surrounding areas. Kevin was surrounded by post-its with various scribbled bits of text, and in front of him lay the angel tablet. Dean and Rose were sitting together, laptop open next to a large white binder.

A groggy "Good evening" came from the hallway, where the still partially asleep Sam Winchester emerged. The whole room stopped to stare at him. As he took a shaky step forward, Dean jumped up and rushed over to him. Sam insisted he was fine, but leaned on his brother as they moved towards the table. It wasn't until after Sam had settled in his chair that he noticed a stranger sat before him. He looked around, confused, but Dean was in the kitchen, hurriedly gathering some staple foods for Sam to supplement the days he had spent asleep. Realizing that Rose was far too sheepish to introduce herself, Charlie jumped in, explaining what had happened during Sam's mini-coma.

After an awkward ten minutes whose silence was only broken by the sounds of Sam eating, Charlie decided to take the conversational lead.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could all take a trip over to Bobby's cabin, move some of his old books over here. Rose needs more information on healing in the supernatural world anyways."

"Wait, what?" Sam quickly interjected. "You mean she's staying here?" The room sat in stunned silence, visibly uncomfortable. Finally, Rose felt it was her turn to speak up. Her words were raspy and unsteady at first, like the voice of someone who hasn't spoken in days.

"I can help you guys. I've spent the last couple years studying medicinal plants and first aid and I compiled it all here" she said, pushing the open white binder towards Sam. "It's got basically all anyone would need to know, from headaches to snake bites and back." She paused, unsure whether to venture into dangerous territory. "And, since Cas-Castiel can't fix your wounds anymore, I figured my help was needed. You three are Hunters" she gestured towards Charlie, Dean, and Sam, "Kevin's a Prophet, but I'm a Healer."

"Well then it's settled." Said Dean, eager to stifle any dispute. "We'll head out to Bobby's tomorrow. Now, what's really important: dinner. Rose, you gonna show me some of your recipes?" He gestured to the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure, but five minutes? I need a cigarette." She replied. He nodded, and Rose ascended the curving steps that lead out the main door. Standing back against the rough worn stone of the bunker's exterior, she removed two items from her pocket; an I.D. card, and a small lighter. With a final look, she lit the top corner, holding it till the flame singed her fingertips. Rose Callaway, Bleeker Highschool, 04/16/97. Quietly she whispered a new set of dates.

"April 16th, 1987. Age 26. Graduated-what's 2015 minus ten—oh 2005. 1987. Twenty-six. There's no room for children here."


End file.
